Day and Night
by MoonRose91
Summary: My first story with just canons! Or mainly just canons. Please tell me how to improve, just don't cuss me out. There might be some OOCness, but that's okay.
1. Victory!

In response to: **Challenge Blindness (can't you guess?)**

Requirements for challenge:

**1) One of the sisters has to go blind TEMPORARILY! Not permantly.  
2) It can't be a one shot. Two chapters at least, please.  
3) She can't gain her eyesight back in one day, it needs to take a week, MIN.  
4) You **_**have**_** to have romance **_**or**_** friendship as part of it.  
5) Has to do with the fact that they over used their abilities.  
6) It can ONLY be one sister.**

A/N: Harmony has hit a writer's block, so in the mean time, I'm responding to my own challenge. It will also go down in history as the very first fanfic I have _ever_ written that doesn't have an OC as the star. Shocking, isn't it? Any way, this is a DG/Az friendship, sisterly bond building fic, and a romance between DG and I don't know yet.

Prologue: Victory!

DG now looked out at the O.Z., in all of it's glory. They had one, and the royal family had been united. She pushed the pain in her eyes, and the massive headache she had from the sudden light. As she turned, she saw her three friends, and she ran to them. She hugged Cain first, and he smiled at her, "Hey Princess, looks like you saved the O.Z."

"I had help Mr. Cain," DG answered, and then she hugged Raw.

"Raw happy, but DG confused," Raw stated.

"Not really, I'm just worried about this headache," DG answered, and Raw looked concerned.

"Maybe you should lay down DG. I think I know where we go...no I don't," Glitch stated, and DG smiled at him.

She walked over to him and hugged Glitch tightly. "Hey, don't worry. You will remember _everything_ soon Glitch," DG answered, and she felt Az's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll show you to your room little sister," Az stated, and the two walked off.

"It's so good to see the two of them together again," the Queen, Lavender, commented, and Alamo nodded.

The three companions watched the two sisters walk away, and they turned toward the royal couple. "If you wish, you can stay in rooms near DG, just follow Az," Lavender stated, and then the loving couple walked away from the trio.

"Was it just me, or was DG acting..." Glitch started to say, but it was cut off by Az's scream.

"DG! DG! Wake up!" Az cried out, and Cain was the first to take off, followed by Raw.

Glitch followed after getting his synapsis to fire right, he ran out after them. DG was collapsed on the floor, eyes closed, and Az was trying to get her to wake up. Cain gently moved Az away from DG, and picked her up. "Where's her room?" he asked.

Az started to walk down the hallway, and muttered, "Actually, she doesn't have a room, but there are four guest rooms prepared near each other."

She opened a door, and Cain followed Az in, laying DG on the bed. "I'll get a doctor, and Mother," Az stated and rushed out.

She had only gotten her sister back, she wasn't about to lose her again. She nearly ran into her mother and gripped her hand. "Mother, it's DG! Something bad happened!" she exclaimed, and Lavender ran to her angel while Az still went for the doctor.

Two terrifying, tense hours later, the doctor said it was just exhaustion. Lavender heard a bark, and she turned to see Tutor running up. In his dog form, he leaped up next to DG, and he whined. "You're a little late pooch," Cain stated, hat covering his face.

"My queen, it is good to see you. I saw Azkadellia looking concerned, so I am guessing the evil is gone," Tutor stated.

"You are correct old friend," Lavender stated, and Tutor nodded.

"Do you know what's wrong? Do you know what's wrong?" Glitch asked.

"It has to do with the fact she hasn't used her magic in over 5 annuals on the scale she recently used, and her want to save her sister. She poured all of her magic into saving her Azkadellia, into making sure Azkadellia could _stand_ afterward. For the first time in a long time, Azkadellia used Light, not Shadow, and she should have passed out. DG made sure that didn't happen, but didn't have any control over it," Tutor explained.

They stared at him and Glitch started to panic slightly. "DG not okay. Raw sense it, but knew she would not listen," Raw stated.

Lavender looked about to cry over the fact her angel might be leaving her again, and Tutor sighed. "She won't die. Just...watch out for her. She won't tell you if something is wrong, she will hide it for as long as she can. The out come of magical exhaustion varies from person to person," Tutor added.

They slowly left the room, though Glitch paused, staring at DG's unconscious form that looked so small in the giant bed. Skin that was too pale, her hair that spilled around her head and across her pillow put a frightening vision in his mind. He could only see her neck and head. Her eyelids fluttered, and Cain gently pulled Glitch out. "She will wake up when she wakes up," Cain stated.

No one slept that night, hoping that she would wake up. Dawn's morning light hit DG's face and she slowly woke, seeing darkness. She rubbed her eyes, and waved her hand in front of her face. She held back tears, realizing that she could no longer do what she loved, art. She put her head on her knees and started to cry softly. 'Why?' she thought, trying to calm down.

I answered my own challenge! And there is no OC! Shock and amazement! Please give me reviews, so I can make it better.


	2. Secrets Never Kept

**Recap of Victory!**

_Dawn's morning light hit DG's face and she slowly woke, seeing darkness. She rubbed her eyes, and waved her hand in front of her face. She held back tears, realizing that she could no longer do what she loved, art. She put her head on her knees and started to cry softly. 'Why?' she thought, trying to calm down._

**Chapter One- Secrets Are Never Kept When Raw's Around**

DG soon calmed herself down, and slowly got out of bed. She quickly patted down, and 'saw' that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. She felt her way, slowly, to the door, and opened the door. "DG!" Az exclaimed, and DG was nearly knocked off her feet by the force of the hug.

She was soon surrounded by people, and she felt the most solace in knowing her big sister was close. 'At least she said something,' she thought, gripping onto Az's arm.

"DG not okay," Raw stated, and DG let out a soft sigh.

"I'm fine Raw," she answered, trying to figure out where he was.

He was purposely not touching her arm, and purposely not taking loudly. She bit back a groan as she felt the people release her. "It will be just easier if you tell them DG," Tutor stated, and DG turned toward him.

That was her mistake, as Tutor stated, "I'm afraid you looked too far."

She growled before just collapsing onto the ground, holding her face with her hands. "What's the use?" she asked, knowing Raw knew what was exactly wrong, even if no one else did.

She remembered drawing, her bike, her _sight_ was gone! In those moments from when her vision had clouded and had collapsed to now. "DG, what's wrong? I'm afraid my synapsis misfired again," Glitch stated, and DG laughed softly.

"Glitch, I can't see," DG stated, sounding much calmer then she felt.

She then stood up, and started to walk back to her room, very slowly. She let out a sound of surprise and fear as someone picked her up. "Not just yet Princess. You are going to eat," Cain stated, and placed her back on her feet.

DG got over her temporary scare, and asked, sweetly, "Mr. Cain, are you still holding onto my arm?"

There was a pause, and then Cain answered, slightly embarrassed, "Yes."

She gently took his arm, and then started to hit his chest after double checking that it really was him. "Don' you ever scare me like that again! I felt like I was going to have a heart attack!" she scolded, still hitting him.

Cain gently took DG's wrists, and asked, "Are you calm, or should I have Glitch take you down to the dining room?"

"I would love to be escorted by Glitch, because I'm not finished getting my revenge on you!" DG answered, and she was soon holding onto Glitch's arm.

As they made their way to the breakfast hall, Lavender and Alamo talked about where they should have DG live until her blindness was cured...or for the rest of her life. "Fin Aqua," Az stated.

She had stopped, and was now looking at them. "She's always loved Fin Aqua. Let her stay there," Az finished.

"Who would stay with her? Most of the palace guards are needed here," the Queen stated.

The hidden message was, '_I can't be with her, but I don't want to leave my angel_' and Az sighed. "I need to hide away for awhile too, and you can spare her companions. It would be easier on everyone," she answered.

Her mother was a bit clingy, especially since she had just got her angel back, along with her older daughter. Az didn't live with a dead hope, and she didn't hate DG for being the favorite. "Let's have Raw, Cain, Glitch, and myself take DG to Fin Aqua with Tutor. You two can take over until we come back," Az stated before following them.

Breakfast passed with DG eating at the same pace as Glitch, who need to be reminded that it was breakfast time, and she stood up slowly just as Glitch asked, "Why are you eating slowly today DG?"

DG smiled in his direction, and said, "Will you please escort me through the gardens Glitch? I want to hear how everything is looking today. **Don't follow me Mr. Cain**."

Glitch tripped a little over his feet, and he remembered that there were some flowers that had bloomed recently. They were out of the way since they didn't look that beautiful, but the _smell_ was heavenly. "I know where some flowers just bloomed! They smell lovely DG! You won't believe how _wondrous_ they smell!" Glitch exclaimed and started to drag DG out.

He would lie through his teeth about forgetting DG was now blind. He couldn't forget, especially after seeing how crushed she looked, and Az followed them. "Don't dear. Ambrose will take care of her," Lavender stated, and the group of five went to discuss DG's future, as Tutor, as Toto, followed the two.

Glitch kept 'showing' her the most interesting places in the garden that had a variety smells, and feeling to it. The flowers were really plain, but their smell made DG weak in the knees. They sat in the grass and DG lay down, closing her eyes. Toto watched, helping the half brained Glitch watch over the vulnerable princess. In fact, Toto watched as Glitch started to ramble to her about 'talking to himself'. DG looked confused, and he grinned. "I want to keep Ambrose separated from me...the Glitch me. I want to invent something that will allow me to talk to my brain!"he explained.

He then glitched and explained it all over again. "It sounds...wonderful...Gli...," she answered and dozed off.

Toto trotted up and Glitch grinned. "Hey Toto...what's happening?" he asked.

"You were telling her about your invention to talk to your brain," Toto answered.

"Was it that boring?" Glitch muttered, looking down at the dozing DG.

"No, she's just exhausted. This will help her get her sight back," Toto explained, and he walked over to the plain flowers.

"She always loved this part of the garden. No one understood why, but her response was always, 'I can close my eyes and fall asleep without fear of being found'. DG always cared for people, but she always needed time alone," Toto added.

Glitch looked up confused, and looked up at the clouds. Toto, the Tutor, could never find DG without thinking about how she moved around. It had always been Ambrose who would find her and carry the sleeping princess back to the castle. In fact, he always made sure that she was safe before telling the Queen he found her. Ambrose had also treated Az that same way, but she _loved_ being found, so it was often easy to find her. Although the more adventurous one of the two, she was also the shyer one, and the one who didn't want to be found.

In the castle, a decision was made. DG was to be moved to Fin Aqua until she gained her sight back. Az _hated_ the fact this was made without DG present, but she left quickly to find DG. She loved her baby sister, and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about DG's condition.

------------------------------------------------ 

Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry if they are really OCC...I'm trying, okay? Canon characters, just canon is unknown territory for me! I hope this gets better. Any helpful hints would be nice, though you don't have to give me any.


End file.
